Your New Kidney Came From A Werewolf
by KianajLau
Summary: Based on TV show that was on before Star rewinded the TV in the Banagic Wand episode. I don't really do werewolf or vampire fics because I find it too stereotypical girlish and it's just never really interested me that much anyway-not the modern hot hunks or sparkly ones at least. Werewolf AU, no magic (not in Star's sense, at least) Starco. Was meant to be a parody. Unknown Fan!


Hey, guys! Sorry if you were actually expecting a chapter. I think I stated in 'Princess Marco- Uh, Margo that I'd start posting summaries or little blurbs in the beginning and just ask that you guys review which ones you want to be continued. I have a lot to write, so I think I'll be doing this a lot. I'm writing a different Starco right now and a Percabeth one too. I'm going to just be copying and pasting this in all the summaries/blurbs I'll be posting. Enjoy the little idea blurry thing below! Love you all and I'll get back to working on more fan fictions and (if- no, when- I get a new idea) editing my summaries to make them as appealing as possible to my spazztastic readers.

* * *

"Your new kidney came from a werewolf." I sat there, laying on the hospital bed not knowing what to think. What was he trying to do? Yesterday, I was eating pudding in my bed with the friendly nurses telling me that I could leave in a week and now… I have a deadly condition. This was so messed up, I didn't know what to think. I wanted to laugh. So I did. I felt better as I laughed, not that I was really ever _physically_ hurting, but I felt better emotionally. Well, they do say that laughter is the best medicine. Oh, I get it now. How could I be so… duh. I stared up at the handsome doctor in front of me who was staring at me with the most serious expression ever. Well, at least his eyes looked serious, the bottom half of his face was covered and I could just barely see the beauty mark that I knew was there. I bet underneath that mask he was smiling at his own, not very good, joke.

I blew a raspberry, "I know you're kidding. So, say, Doc, what's the _real_ problem?" He blinked, and, for a second, those beautiful warm, chocolate brown eyes were covered by his smooth eyelids that were adorned at the ends with long and luscious eyelashes, but then he opened his eyes again and stared at me. He stood there staring at me. I lay there staring at him. Finally, he cracked a smile. At least I think he did. His eyes crinkled at the sides a bit and so did his nose, though his eyebrows furrowed slightly, which was odd. I could see his beauty mark fully now. But then, he spoke, and I realized he hadn't been smiling, but snarling. "Oh, it's not so bad, Princess." I thought back. It was a full moon tonight, but it was also the first of April. "You're… kidding." Right?

He took off the surgical mask, and this time, he really was smiling. "No," he stated bluntly, "I'm not." I laughed nervously, werewolves didn't exist, so either my doctor _way_ too far. "Okay then, _Doctor_ , I am at your mercy. Do whatever you want, replace the werewolf one with a regular one, lock me in an iron room, or, better yet, stop faking and just tell me the truth!" His smile dropped, "You think this is a joke?" I paused, wondering whether it was a rhetorical question or not, and, if it wasn't, whether it was safe to even _answer_. "Um, you _did_ come in and push all the nurses out and lock the doors to tell me bad news, right? 'Cuz that's what you said when you walked in. You looked angry goat angry and said," I made my voice really deep, "'I have _bad_ news'." I bleated like a goat when I said 'bad' and had to keep myself from laughing. Maybe, if I start joking, he'll stop.

He punched the bed and it shook, making me sway dangerously along with it. He strapped my arms onto the table with metal cuffs and did the same to my legs. "You think this is a joke?" He repeated the question as I yanked on the chains. He growled like an animal- not like an angry goat, but more like and angry dog that would refuse to put a stick down. A purple stick. Because all sticks should be purple.

He shifted the top half of my arm to the side a bit and then fastened those weird metal things you see in movies. They were like pretty bracelets, but they kept you restrained somewhere- but that usually only happens to the bad people who get punished, if not, the good people escape from these things by pulling their arms up. I did so and then whimpered. I couldn't break out, "Am- am I a bad person?" The man stopped being so mean and looked at me questioningly for a second. "What?" And then he gasped, hunching over slightly. He rushed quickly and strapped my waist and my legs and strapped every part of me to the bed and then chained the bed to the wall, ceiling, floor, and heavy furniture around the room. He groaned, but it turned to a growl. He began writhing in agony as he fell to the floor. I couldn't get up. Was _he_ a werewolf? That's silly talk, Star, of course, he's not.

I heard a crack. A burst of pain shot through my upper back region and I grimaced. Another in my legs and in my nose, mouth, and suddenly everywhere was hurting. I felt like passing out- I _was_ passing out. Before I completely blacked out, though, I saw a weird shadow looming over me and heard Doctor Diaz's voice say, "I'm sorry for giving you my kidney."

* * *

So I guess I _did_ finish it. It's short, I know, but it's like a prologue thingy. All prologue/preface/first chapters are short, okay? Anyway, this is not like a flash forward and or anything and the book won't be a flashback, I wouldn't know how to describe an incident where she would need a kidney anyway and I wouldn't know what would happen to her, in great detail, before this because that would all just be boring shmoring stuff. So, yeah, that AN above still applies to other stuff though, so, yeah...

PEACE OUT, MY DUDES AND SEE Y'ALL TOMORROW!


End file.
